Kina Ha
Kina Ha character data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Geonosis And The Outer Rim Worlds counterpart). Affiliations: Knights of the Galactic Republic Force-using Kaminoans are all but unheard of, but that's primarily because just about nobody has heard of Kina Ha. When barely an adult, Kina's Force talents began to manifest, and rather than face "Reeducation," she fled Kamino. Over time, she became a student to rogue Jedi Master Kras'dohk of Trandosha. Kina Ha was trained outside the typical Master-Padawan paradigm and followed The Jedi Code more than she did the Order. Over the course of several decades, she had contact with the Council on perhaps three or four occasions. Kina Ha was born of a long-lived genetic line bred by the Kaminoans specifically for deep-space explorations. Though the deep-space project never came to be, Kina's longevity saw her outlive her Master and travel for another century before she had a dream that changed her life. Kina Ha had taken temporary residence on Vorusku when she experienced what she later came to think of as a vision of the future, one in which millions of soldiers from her world loaded weapons, and The Dark Side prompted their every move. Haunted by the vision, she returned to Kamino after more than a century, finding nothing out of the ordinary. Painfully aware that the future is always in motion, Kina Ha now lives and operates from the underwater ruins of the old Slici Canyon outpost, where she stands sentinel for her people. Once a remote area, the Slici stations are now a forgotten and unexplored marine trench some 10,000 meters below the surface of the southern hemisphere's seas. Kina's base of operations is a lonely, hermetically sealed series of chambers formerly used in industrial applications centuries ago. Though the other Kaminoans are unaware of her presence, she and her craft, a sturdy Uulshos DPx, lay in wait in the trenches, ready to defend the world in which she has no place. Kina Ha Statistics (CL 10) Medium Kaminoan Scout 1/Jedi 9 Force Points: 5 Initiative: '''+13; '''Senses: Use the Force: +16 Languages: 'Basic, Dosh, Kaminoan, Shyriiwook (Understand only) Defenses Reflex Defense: 26 (Flat-Footed: 22), Fortitude Defense: 24, Will Defense: 22; Combat Reflexes, 'Block, Deflect Hit Points: 97, Damage Threshold: 24; Shake It Off Offense Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Unarmed +12 (1d6+6) Melee: Lightsaber +12 (2d8+7) Ranged: By Weapon +12 Base Attack Bonus: +9, Grab: '''+12 '''Attack Options: Weapon Finesse Special Actions: Dark Side Sense, Motion of the Future, Visions Force Power Suite (Use the Force +16): Battle Strike, Farseeing (2), Move Object Species Traits (Kaminoan): Resilient Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 12, Dexterity 17, Constitution 13, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 12, Charisma 13 'Talents: Block, Dark Side Sense, Deflect, Force Perception, Motion of the Future, Visions Feats: Combat Reflexes, Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Informer, Martial Arts I, Shake It Off, Skill Focus (Use the Force), Weapon Finesse, Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Acrobatics +13, Endurance +11, Initiative +13, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +12, Stealth +13, Survival +11, Use the Force +16 (May substitute for Gather Information and Perception checks) Possessions: Lightsaber (Self-Built), Field Kit, Utility Belt (Standard) Category:Homebrew Content Category:Kaminoans